


The Cloudbank

by spacejunk (Dreamy_Ideal)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Transistor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/spacejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sambucky Transistor!au drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cloudbank

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Transistor AU drabbles that I posted to my tumblr. I might add a few more if I don't do a longer oneshot.

“Hey Birdie, we’re not getting away with this, are we?”

Sam rolled words around in his head as he raced down the highway on their borrowed bike. He turned left; of course he turned left. There was no getting away with it or from it. If he didn’t do a thing to stop the Camerata it would follow him, haunting him until his last breath. There was no other direction.

“Whatever you do,” Bucky’s voice crackled over the roar of the bike, “don’t let me go.”  
\--

They found a place and the time to let Sam rest after he crashed the bike and fought off a Process that Bucky dubbed ‘Jerk’. When he finally slept he dreamt of the stage. There he was, at his happy place in front of the microphone stand, and when he parted his lips his voice poured out of him without hesitation. Under that spotlight he soared, singing until he was flying high and the crowd was flying with him. But then the microphone was snatched away from him and he was falling. Falling falling, darkness wrapping around him, falling…

“Hey, Birdie.”

Sam snapped his head up from where he had it leaning against transistor’s handle. “I’m sorry Birdie.” Sam covered his face with his hands. “They didn’t just take your voice, they took your wings.” That’s what it was, he was grounded. “I remember when I heard you on stage the first time. Felt like I never wanted to come down.”

Swallowing back a sigh Sam used the sword to pull himself to his feet. “We’ll get your voice back Birdie,” Bucky said. “You’re gonna soar again.”

\--

Bucky’s already distorted voice became even more distant, almost drunk as the transistor’s light went red. “Am I the only one in here?” Sam ran faster, spurred on by the lack of coherence. It was the second time he went red. How much worse was it going to get? Was there enough time left to fix it all?

“…when I look up to where the sky should be, all I see is you.”

Sam wanted to laugh. That was his line. He remembered trying to search for the best way of telling Bucky that he was falling for him. He ended up with something cheesy instead. But when he said it Bucky looked at him as though Sam sang him the sweetest song.

“I love you,” Bucky’s voice slurred, light still pulsing red. “You know that right?” He did. And they had to end this, fix this, so he could say it. Even if it was the last thing he ever said.


End file.
